A Night with the Avengers
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Before Seamus Finnigan takes his boyfriend George Weasley to see the newest Avengers movie he feels he needs to get him caught up on everything. So he goes and gets a stack of comic books from nearest shop and heads over the home he and George share over Weasley Wizard Wheezes.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Olivanders Wand Shop Challenge on The Golden Snitch Forum, Quidditch Training Camp on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Bingo Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. I wrote for the school of Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where I was sorted into Pukwudgie on The Golden Snitch Forum where I took the Olivanders Wand Shop Challenge. For this particular challenge I wrote for the prompt associated with 8 inches which was to write about a Gryffindor character. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Leg Curls and the task was to center a fic around the emotion of happiness. For Bingo Challenge I wrote for the same sex pairing of George Weasley/Seamus Finnigan. Warning for major fluff. Word Count without the Author's Note is 826. I hope you all enjoy A Night with the Avengers.**

Fred was just finishing whispering what had happened to the Avengers at the end of the last Avengers movie Infinity War and was about to start in on Ant Man and Wasp when they heard the loud bang of the door downstairs. This was followed by the pounding of sneakered feet on the stairs.

"I'll let your little Iron Man catch you up on the rest," Fred smirked as he ducked out the back stair well and went back down to the store below. He didn't want to ruin the little illusion that he and his brother had going. Where George pretended to not know comic book knowledge and Fred kept feeding him the answers.

George, who'd been working on the Weasley Wizard Wheezes accounting ledger, went back to his work. He had to make it look like he hadn't taken a break from his accounting. He heard the door crash open as his sandy haired hazel eyed boyfriend burst through the door hanging his jacket up quickly after setting something down on the ground.

The sounds of the item being picked up and approaching footsteps didn't prepare George for what was to come next. George thinking back on it afterwards didn't think anything would have actually prepared him for what happened next.

Thwack!

The sound of a huge pile of comic books being placed on the coffee table in front of George Weasley could be heard from downstairs in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. George looked up from his accounts ledger to see the beaming face of his boyfriend Seamus Finnigan. It seemed like Seamus was overly excited about something but George also didn't get the point of comic books being thrust at him.

"What's all this about?" George asked raising an eyebrow at the large stack of comics in front of him. He'd never seen this many books in his entire life. Not even counting his Hogwarts years.

"It's all the comic books you have to read to get caught up for the movie I'm taking you to tonight," Seamus told him.

"But..."

"No buts, George. You promised me if I bought the tickets that you'd go see this movie with me. I bought the tickets as soon as they went on sale. So you have some reading to do." Seamus smiled at George. "I'll help you if you want." He knew George Weasley wasn't one for anything to do with sitting still. Let alone reading something that would take a long time.

"Just let me finish this up and then we can get down to reading," George told him. He only had a few more numbers to add to get the final total on the books after all. Plus he really only wanted to make Seamus happy and Seamus seemed very happy at the prospect of watching this movie. So putting the finishing touches on the books he closed them and allowed himself to be pushed back in his chair.

"So we'll start of with Tony Stark," Seamus said picking up a comic with a picture of a man in a mechanical looking suit type thing, "aka Iron Man. He's a billionaire, playboy, philanthropist with an alcohol problem..." Seamus then launched into reading the entire stack of comics in front of George to him.

Hours, and whole lot of comic books later Seamus finally came to an end of his reading extravaganza. George looked up at his boyfriend not really comprehending why he was just read almost the entire Marvel comics line but enjoying the shine of happiness in Seamus's eyes enough to not tell him that Fred and Angelina had kept him apprised of what went on in each Marvel movie.

"Do you think you're ready to go see Endgame?" Seamus asked still practically jumping up and down.

George nodded. "I'm more than ready." He then winked at his smiling twin who appeared in the doorway behind Seamus. "Hopefully Tony and the other Avengers find a way to bring back the people who Thanos snapped away." He got up and grabbed his jacket and headed to the door.

Seamus Finnigan looked gob smacked at George's retreating back. Had he known what had happened thus far in the Marvel movies all along? Had he actually watched them?

George stuck his head back into his and Seamus's living room. "Are you coming, hun?" he asked with a smirk as he watched Seamus's confused face. "We don't want to miss those opening credits. Now do we?"

Seamus's happy grin returned to his face as he grabbed his own jacket off the stand and raced after George. He'd ask his boyfriend later who'd filled him in on the Marvel Universe. But right now all he wanted to do was a wonderful night out with his fantastic boyfriend George and his Marvel friends.

**I hope you all enjoyed A Night with the Avengers.**


End file.
